Conventionally, a sanitary tampon with applicator is provided. A tampon applicator is provided with an outer cylinder and an inner cylinder. An absorber having a lead-out cord is housed inside of the outer cylinder. When using the sanitary tampon, a user grips the outer cylinder, inserts the outer cylinder into a vagina, and then, compresses the inner cylinder against the outer cylinder in a state in which the user grips the outer cylinder. When the user compresses the inner cylinder against the outer cylinder, the absorber is pushed out from the outer cylinder, and then, the absorber is disposed inside of the vagina. However, when using the sanitary tampon, if the user pushes out the absorber without inserting the outer cylinder until the outer cylinder has reached an appropriate depth, the absorber could not occasionally be disposed at an appropriate position inside the vagina.
In Patent Document 1, a tampon applicator, which has been made in view of such a problem, is described. The tampon applicator is provided with a curved shaped stopper that is extensive to the periphery of an outer cylinder. When a user uses a sanitary tampon, the user compresses the outer cylinder via the stopper, and then, inserts the outer cylinder into a vagina. Then, after the outer cylinder is inserted until the outer cylinder has reached an appropriate depth, the stopper is constituted so as to abut against a vaginal opening. Therefore, the user inserts the outer cylinder until the outer cylinder has reached the appropriate depth, to be thereby able to dispose the absorber at an appropriate position inside the vagina.